What If I Followed My Heart?
by BroodyxoCheery
Summary: What if Lucas followed his heart in season 4? What if he confronted hsi true feelings about Brooke? This is my way of showing what Lucas would have really done when he found out about the Brathan sextape. He would have just followed his heart. BL OneShot


Nathan was sitting at the Rivercourt when he gets hit by a basketball. He yells and looks to see who threw it. It was his brother, Lucas. Nathan shouts, "WHAT THE HELL, LUCAS!!" Lucas just gets even angrier. He shouts back, "What the hell? How can you do this to me? You slept with Brooke!!! The very same Brooke who I once dated. The Brooke who I called "Pretty Girl". The Brooke who I had made love to. The Brooke who" Nathan interrupts, " is not your girlfriend anymore, dude." Lucas doesn't say anything. He knew deep down that Nathan was right but he couldn't help himself. Watching Brooke and Nathan together somehow caused jealousy and anger to errupt inside his heart. Nathan just looks at Lucas and says, " I think you are the one who screwed up. Not me." Nathan leaves the Rivercourt while Lucas is left pondering in his thoughts.

Lucas goes back to his room. He paces around the room and accidentally stumbles upon a box under his bed. He kneels down and opens the box. He smiles. It is the Brooke box. It contained all her letters, a photo strip of Lucas and Brooke taken at a photo booth, her feather from her Masquerade Party dress, a sample of her favorite perfume, and a copy of "The Winter of Our Discontent" by John Steinbeck. That was the book that caused Lucas and Brooke to make an interesting deal which results to their first date. That's when it hits Lucas. He still loves Brooke. He thinks back to when he told Rachel that Brooke was the one for him. Rachel questioned him why and all Lucas said was the following: The heart has reasons the reason cannot know. In a way, Lucas lied. He knows exactly why Brooke is the one for him. Brooke is the only girl who he gives embarrasing speeches to, she is the only person who he reminisces his memories about Keith with, Brooke is the only one who makes him feel alive, and most importantly, she is the Girl Behind The Red Door.

Lucas realises what a big mistake he made in giving his relationship with Peyton a chance. What was he going to do? Lucas picks his phone up and calls an old friend. Peyton is sketching a picture of a dark TV and a graphic image of Brooke and Nathan on it. She hears someone says, "A little harsh, don't you think?" Peyton looks behind to see Jake. She runs over and hugs him. She realizes that was too much affection towards an ex. Jake starts saying some much needed things to Peyton. Tears fall out of Peyton's eyes but Jake wipes them away. Jake embraces her into his arms.

Brooke braces herself in the car. After all the bad confrontations she made today, this one was going to be the worst. She stays in her car till she finally opened the door. She walked towards Lucas's door and notices a change. Not a small change but a very big change. The door was painted red. Lucas had only painted this door red once and that was when he was still in love with her. He painted it black as soon as Brooke slept with Chris Keller, a mistake she wished she never made. Brooke touched the red door and a tear slowly drops from her eyes. She wipes them and opens the door. What she sees was beyond her expectations. Every picture ever taken of Brooke and Lucas was plastered all over the room. Lucas was standing in middle of the room with a bunch of flowers that looked oddly quite familiar. They were stolen from the neighbor's garden. Lucas did that before, too. Brooke was speechless. Why was Lucas doing this? Isn't he madly in love with his Precious Peyton? Before Brooke can say anything, Lucas says, "I am the guy for you Brooke Davis." Brooke tries holding back her tears. Lucas continues, " The moment I saw you in my car that night, I knew there was a connection. You brought cheery joy to my broody life. You discussed literature with me. You played pool with me. You made out in jacuzzis with me. You wrote 82 letters to me. You fought for me without even realizing it, Brooke. If this isn't true love, I really don't know what is. I agree we said we aren't true love. But I only said that after listening to Whitey's words. I love that old guy to death but he was talking about 20th century true love. We live in the 21st century where true love is just about finding someone that makes you complete. I know I broke your heart many times but you have to understand. I was just scared of losing you. I didn't want you to have doubts about us. But you know what is more important than that? It's you I want to see next to me when all my dreams come true." Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She bursted into tears. Lucas was finally fighting for her. A year later, he realizes he needs her. Lucas rushes to Brooke and cups her delicate face with his hands. He says, "Don't cry, Pretty Girl. Those tears are more precious than you think." Brooke looked at Lucas. He really seemed sincere. She slowly says, "How can we work out now if we couldn't work out before, Luke?" Lucas grins and then smiles. He says, "Because now for the first time, I'm actually following my heart." Brooke smiles and shows her dimples. The dimples that were so irresistable to Lucas. Lucas crashes his lips into Brooke's and for the first time in his life, he truly feels complete. Brooke was right. People that are meant to be together really do find their way in the end.


End file.
